


Twenty- second

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come Eating, Comeplay, Drabble, Finger Fucking, Masturbation, Other, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has a little fun with himself and his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty- second

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty- second of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

After Sam comes all over himself, he doesn’t even go soft. His thick cock stays half hard and he plays with his balls. They are still full and heavy, the perks of being a teenager, so Sam rolls them in his hand, reaching behind them to rub a dry finger over his hole. Sam moans at the sensation, deep and low in his throat, doing it again and again. His cock twitches against his belly and Sam collects a bit of come with his long fingers, rubbing over his hole again, pushing in lightly. He doesn’t do that very often, but sometimes he needs to feel something in his ass. It feels so tight and hot and Sam is panting now, fingerfucking himself fast and hard with one digit. But he needs more, god, so much more, so he takes that finger out of his ass and licks it, getting it wetter, along with another one. Tasting himself shouldn’t make him even harder, but it does. Sam bucks his hips into the air helplessly, trying to get any kind of friction. It feels and tastes so good, but also so wrong! Sam sucks on his fingers, tasting his own come and his musk. Soon enough he has three of his slender fingers in that tight hole again, the rim fluttering as he fucks himself hard and fast. He is so close, can almost taste it, when Sam realizes that he is about to come without even touching his leaking cock. This realization slams hard into him and he comes with a shout, fingers never stopping, all over his belly again. Coming down, he slips them out carefully, brings them to his mouth and tastes himself, letting his eyes fall shut.


End file.
